


intentions, baby

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, Hook-Up, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Showers, Slightly - Freeform, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: Juyeon feels like an outsider watching them kiss but he can’t look away.He won’t look away. Not yet, anyway.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Bae Joonyoung | Jacob
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	intentions, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrybomb (daestopiaa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestopiaa/gifts).



> well, [that vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/203208) with juyeon, jacob, and hyunjae absolutely ruined me so this fic has to exist now. Implied to take place right after the camera cut off. This is my first ot3 for tbz so be gentle. for sudi, who absolutely deserves this glorious ot3
> 
> also yes, I did have to manually create that ot3 ship tag. yes I'm feeling a little smug about it
> 
> title from love by dean

Watching two people flirt in front of you is shitty, objectively— but it’s even worse when it’s two people you think about having their dicks in your mouth.

It’s the predicament Juyeon finds himself in, sitting off to the side while Jacob and Jaehyun hold hands. They’re in front of a camera, for God’s sake. The stream broadcasting to thousands of fans around the world, all witnessing the two of them make eyes at each other and read comments out loud that pairs the two of them together.

Juyeon isn’t jealous—

“Jacob, let’s get married,” Jaehyun reads, face centimeters from the phone as the comments whirl by.

“Okay,” Jacob answers instantly, smiling when Jaehyun gets flustered.

_—Well._

Okay, he isn’t that jealous, technically. The VLive passes soon enough, and they pay attention to him too, of course. Jacob sees the way Juyeon eyes the two of them as they hold hands and he laughs, leaning into Juyeon’s shoulder and reaching for his own arm.

It’s warm, comforting. Nice.

When the camera shuts off, the dynamic doesn’t melt away. If anything it heats up, with the way Jaehyun looks at Jacob with an arched brow and leans in far too close to his personal space to be friendly. Jacob laughs, something deeper than the voice he normally uses for fan content. And when he leans in, it isn’t just playful, it’s laced with something wanting. Juyeon feels like an outsider watching them kiss but he can’t look away.

He won’t look away. Not yet, anyway.

They’re tucked away in a far room of their new building, nobody will come looking for them for hours. Juyeon doubts the rest of the members or even the staff could hear them from all the way over here, so the lingering anxiety that they could get caught slips away. It gives Juyeon the space to admire the way Jaehyun’s hand comes up into Jacob’s hair, tugs it just enough to make him gasp.

It’s a challenge, one that Jacob takes. He leans in further, hands on Jaehyun’s knees as he pushes off his own chair and straddles Jaehyun. His thick thighs nestle comfortably on Jaehyun’s lap, squeezing the man underneath him. It’s exactly the thing that gets Jaehyun vocal, moaning into Jacob’s mouth and letting his head tip back as he slumps into the chair.

“You,” Jaehyun says, breathless. His hands come up to rest comfortably on Jacob’s hips. “Did that on purpose.”

Jacob laughs, so sweet it could be a song. “Of course I did.”

Jacob looks over then, expression shifting from something flirty to achingly sweet. He slides off Jaehyun’s lap and pads over to Juyeon, reaching down to take one of his hands. He kisses Juyeon’s knuckles, thumb brazing over the skin there.

“What—” Juyeon starts, tries to find his voice. “What are you doing?”

“Including you,” Jacob replies. Tilts his head, looks at him fondly. “If you want it.”

Juyeon feels like the breath has been kicked out of his lungs, and for a moment he stares up at Jacob in awe. Looks at the comforting warmth his eyes holds, how he can feel the reassurance through their connected hands. Juyeon’s gaze shifts over to Jaehyun, still sitting in the same chair but looking at the two of them with hungry eyes.

“Yeah,” Juyeon says, clears his throat. The next words are much clearer. “Yeah, I want it.”

Jacob smile grows even wider, and he pulls Juyeon off his chair. He kisses him soft, sweet, tasting the lingering milk tea on Jacob’s lips. Jacob’s hand is in Juyeon’s hair, smoothing it down reassuringly. It makes Juyeon feel at ease, his hands naturally finding Jacob’s waist. When they pull away, it’s just enough for Jacob to look into his eyes.

“Want me to take care of you, baby?” he asks, honey sweet. 

“Yeah,” Juyeon finds his voice, nods a little. Lets himself be guided to the couch on the far end of the room where Jaehyun is already stretched out. Jaehyun’s hands reach out, beckoning both of them forward. There’s the ghost of a flirty smile on his face and Juyeon can’t resist, so he climbs over the armrest of the couch and into Jaehyun’s arms. Their lips connect in a fiery kiss, Jaehyun’s hand coming up to tangle in Juyeon’s hair.

“Can’t wait to play with you,” Jaehyun mutters against Juyeon’s lips, smiling into the kiss when Juyeon whines softly. He can feel Jacob slowly undressing him behind him, the sound of Juyeon’s shoes being tossed somewhere and his jeans being tugged off his body being the only thing pulling Juyeon out of his haze. 

“You’re,” Juyeon starts, but gasps when Jaehyun kisses a particularly sensitive spot on his jaw. “Pretty bold for someone who has a boner rubbing against my crotch right now.”

Jaehyun would laugh but the way Juyeon grinds down into him has his voice breathy and strained. It urges Juyeon on, reaching down to unbutton Jaehyun’s jeans. With Jacob’s gentle hand on his hips, Juyeon slides his body down until his nose is practically brushing against Jaehyun’s painfully hard erection.

“Think you can take us both?” Jacob asks, rubbing Juyeon’s back reassuringly. Juyeon unzips Jaehyun’s jeans, reaches into his underwear to pull him free. He’s flushed red and Juyeon only needs to stroke him twice to get a familiar bead of precum forming at the tip.

“I’ve never tried it before,” Juyeon answers, thinking about the sensation. He shifts his hips under Jacob’s grip, looks up at the way Jaehyun stares at him with dark eyes. 

It’s thrilling, the way anticipation curls up in Juyeon’s chest and has him thinking about what could come next. He thinks about stretching his lips around Jaehyun’s cock, the sensation of it hitting the back of his throat. He thinks of the way Jacob’s hands are starting to feel like fire on his hips, and he wants nothing more than for Jacob to slide inside of him.

Juyeon realizes in this moment, just how much he wants this.

“Aww, poor little darling” Jaehyun coos, thumbing over Juyeon’s bottom lip. “Gonna be good for us?”

“Don’t call me that,” Juyeon says, heat rising to the back of his neck. He doesn’t mean it, quite the opposite actually— something fond coils in Juyeon’s stomach at the nicknames Jaehyun and Jacob give him. It brings him a sense of confidence, and Juyeon slowly drags his hand down Jaehyun’s cock and smiles at the way he hisses.

Jacob chuckles from somewhere behind them, and soon Juyeon can feel Jacob’s hands on his ass. “Don’t tease him too much,” he chastises, voice sounding so sweet even when he’s scolding Jaehyun. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehyun answers, a little breathless when he threads his fingers into Juyeon’s hair. It’s a soothing weight as Juyeon swipes his tongue against the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, reveling in the noises of pleasure he makes. He takes Jaehyun experimentally in his mouth, sliding down just enough of his length to feel comfortable. Jaehyun is bigger than Juyeon expected— and by the time Juyeon takes his entire length, he can feel him hit the back of his throat.

“Don’t worry,” Jacob reassures him, slowly sliding Juyeon’s underwear off. Jacob’s hands rub soft circles into his bare ass, and after a moment Juyeon can hear the familiar sound of jeans unzipping and hitting the floor. “I’ll make sure he’s gentle with you, baby.”

It’s so reassuring, so _kind_ in a moment of lewdness that Juyeon finds himself arching his back and leaning further into Jacob’s touch. Jaehyun chuckles at this, the weight of his hand on Juyeon’s head a sign to move. The pace that Juyeon finds is so natural, working with Jaehyun’s vocalizations and dragging his cock out of his mouth achingly slow. The second time is easier, with Jaehyun practically fucking up into Juyeon’s mouth.

“Good, you’re doing so good,” Jaehyun tells him, and Juyeon can see stars. He wants more, his hands finding Jaehyun’s hips and pulling him even further into his mouth. 

Behind them, Juyeon can hear the sound of Jacob presumably rummaging through Jaehyun’s bag. Juyeon hums around Jaehyun’s cock when he feels the sensation of Jacob’s fingers circling his hole, coated with lube that’s still a little cool.

“Sorry,” Jacob mutters, and Juyeon can practically hear the smile in his voice. In a few moments of movement the lube is warmed up, and Jacob slides a finger into him carefully. It’s the sensation that Juyeon has been waiting for, hollowing his cheeks out around Jaehyun’s cock and picking up the pace.

Jaehyun moans at this, nails digging slightly into Juyeon’s scalp. Juyeon’s eyes glance up to see Jaehyun’s head thrown back, exposing his throat and the single bead of sweat that drips down into his collarbone. Juyeon’s own dick twitches at the thought of getting someone so worked up, so he decides to drag it out as much as possible.

“Fuck—” Jaehyun hisses when Juyeon pulls off of him, replacing his mouth with one of his hands. Juyeon chuckles at this, voice hoarse. He leans down and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Jaehyun’s hipbone, just over the pinkish red mark where Juyeon dug his fingers in too harshly.

He looks over his shoulder as much as he can, at Jacob’s brow furrowed in concentration as he slowly scissors Juyeon open. “More,” he says, locking eyes with Jacob after a moment.

“You sure?” he asks, voice low. Juyeon nods, gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

“Come on,” Juyeon answers, stroking Jaehyun twice more before finishing his sentence. “I can take you.”

The corner of Jacob’s eyes crinkle up fondly, and he reaches to pull his underwear down. He tears open the condom package and rolls it onto his length, stroking himself once for good measure. Juyeon can’t see all of his dick from this angle but the way Jacob’s fist comes down and his eyes slide shut is all the reassurance he needs. He turns back to Jaehyun and anticipates what’s to come.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Juyeon says to Jaehyun, who looks nothing short of absolutely wrecked. His chest is now glistening with sweat, the July heat practically seeping through the blackout curtains.

“Someone,” Jaehyun starts, but gets cut off at a particularly angled flick of Juyeon’s wrist. “Decided to play the long game with me.”

“Now who would do such a thing,” Juyeon muses, leans down to lick a wide stripe up Jaehyun’s cock. The sigh he gets in response is practically musical.

He doesn’t get much time to indulge in Jaehyun’s response because Jacob is pressing his cock against Juyeon’s rim, hands gripping his hips tenderly. He pushes in, slow and careful, and Juyeon finds himself letting out a single _fuck_ while he presses his forehead to Jaehyun’s stomach.

“Are you okay?” Jacob asks, always tender. His thumbs rub circles into Juyeon’s hips and after a moment, Juyeon lifts his head up to nod.

“Yeah,” Juyeon says, feeling Jaehyun’s hands in his hair. “Keep going.”

When Jacob bottoms out it’s heavenly, the stretch no longer painful but something Juyeon craves. He lets the waves of pleasure that move down his spine fuel him, and he takes Jaehyun’s cock back in his mouth. Juyeon’s eyes slide shut as he works Jaehyun up again, teeth barely scraping against the underside of his cock.

 _“Fuck,”_ Jaehyun swears, and the grip on Juyeon’s hair tightens. “Do that again.”

Juyeon is all too happy to comply, fingers digging into Jaehyun’s hip bones as he holds him close. Jacob hums behind him, slowly rocking into Juyeon. The pace is maddening, even more so when Jacob presses his hand into the center of Juyeon’s back to make him arch more.

“Trust me,” Jacob says, in the kind of voice that drives Juyeon wild. Juyeon obliges and the next thrust hits his prostate perfectly.

Juyeon sees white, moans around Jaehyun’s cock. He stills for a moment, trying to come to his senses but then Jacob rocks into him again and the overstimulation is so good, Juyeon feels like he wants to scream. 

Juyeon focuses on swirling his tongue around Jaehyun’s cockhead, his moans echoing in his ears as Jacob fucks into him. By the way Jaehyun grips Juyeon’s head and snaps his hips up into Juyeon’s mouth, he can tell he’s close.

“Juyeon,” Jaehyun rasps, eyes half-lidded. He sounds thoroughly fucked out and it sends a surge of confidence through Juyeon. “I’m close.”

Juyeon hollows his cheeks out, hums around Jaehyun’s dick and it’s enough to send him over the edge. Hot streaks hit the back of Juyeon’s throat, and he has to brace his elbows on the couch cushion below Jaehyun to take him all in. Juyeon swallows thickly, pulls off Jaehyun carefully and lets him melt into the couch. 

Jaehyun’s hand moves from his hair to his face, brushing away the hair from his eyes as a particularly strong snapping of Jacob’s hips musses it out of place. “You’re incredible,” Jaehyun says, voice breathy and dreamlike.

Juyeon can’t respond, just leans his cheek into Jaehyun’s palm as Jacob fucks into him. Even as he comes down from his orgasm, Jaehyun strokes Juyeon’s hair and whispers words of encouragement. Jacob reaches around Juyeon and wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking it and smearing precum down the length.

“You’re doing so good,” Jacob mutters, kissing between Juyeon’s shoulder blades. Jaehyun makes a noise of agreement, thumbing over his cheek.

“So good,” Jaehyun agrees, hand warm against Juyeon’s face. “So pretty for us.”

And Juyeon wants to cry, wants to squeeze his eyes shut so he can’t see the tender look on Jaehyun’s face. Even if he did, he could feel Jacob’s soothing hands all over him, holding his hips flush to his crotch as he rocks into him. 

It is tender between the haze of sex, and Juyeon feels a breathy sigh escape his lips.

“‘m close,” Juyeon mutters, and Jaehyun hums.

“Good boy,” he says, and Jacob fucks into him just a little faster, jerks him off with such precision that all he can do is collapse into Jaehyun’s chest. His legs are shaking and Jacob has to hold him up, large hands lifting him by the hips and shifting him further on the couch.

“Come on, baby,” Jacob says, voice deep in his throat. It’s enough to push Juyeon to the edge, and he climaxes as Jacob hits his prostate and an endless stream of compliments are muttered into his ear.

Jaehyun and Jacob’s voices blend into each other as Juyeon finishes across Jaehyun’s lap and chest, Jacob slowing his pace and holding him up carefully. Jaehyun is reaching down and stroking his hands up and down Juyeon’s forearms, muttering words of encouragement. Their voices and the sensation of Jacob still inside of him is all Juyeon can focus on, and he lets out a quiet moan when he finally finishes.

“You’re so pretty,” Jacob tells him, voice wavering as he chases his own orgasm. “So good for us.”

Jaehyun hums in agreement, runs his fingers through Juyeon’s hair. “Such a good boy, you did great.”

Juyeon isn’t used to Jaehyun complimenting him so earnestly, his voice mellow and sweet. It almost makes his head spin, but his attention is drawn away by the sensation of Jacob’s hips stuttering and the familiar sensation of him climaxing.

Jacob lets out a breathy sigh, draping himself across Juyeon’s back as he rides out his orgasm. His hands are still on Juyeon’s hips and he places aimless kisses across the t-shirt that’s half pushed up Juyeon’s body.

Jacob mutters a word that sounds a lot like _baby_ before pulling out, walking on shaky legs to dispose of the condom. Jaehyun pulls Juyeon further up onto the couch until his head is resting on Jaehyun’s chest. His arms wrap around Juyeon’s waist and he kisses the top of his head, and in a moment Juyeon can see Jacob walk into his line of sight.

Jacob leans down, kisses Jaehyun’s head and then Juyeon’s. It is slow and tender and it makes Juyeon’s eyes flutter closed, focusing on the sensation of their body heats as Jacob sits on the edge of the couch and rubs one of Juyeon’s calves. 

“He’s exhausted,” Juyeon hears Jaehyun say, voice hoarse. Juyeon has his ear pressed to Jaehyun’s chest and it’s comforting, the warmth enveloping both of them. Jacob kneads into Juyeon’s legs, working out the knots and kinks formed from the awkward position.

“We should all get cleaned up,” Jacob answers, and Juyeon feels like his voice is far away. Perhaps it’s because sleep is threatening to drag Juyeon under, but it’s pushed away when the two of them pull Juyeon into a sitting position. 

“Let’s get dressed so we can walk back to the rooms, okay?” Jaehyun explains, helping Jacob tug Juyeon’s pants back on. “We’ll get fresh clothes and we can all shower.”

“Actually shower?” Juyeon asks, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounds. He zips up his jeans, standing up on wobbly legs. Jacob holds him up by the waist, somehow already dressed and looking the most polished out of the three of them. “Or are you going to insist on a handjob while we’re all in there?”

Jacob laughs at this, hiding his face in the crook of Juyeon’s neck. Jaehyun’s eyes sparkle as he buttons his jeans and slips on his shoes. “Guess we’ll find out.”

  
The three of them manage to slip into the dorms and then the showers without being spotted. With the rest of the group still out for practice and dinner, the three of them stand under the spray and wash away the events of the night. Jacob’s hands working shampoo into a lather in Juyeon’s hair, and Jaehyun kissing Juyeon’s shoulder before rinsing the soap suds off of them. Juyeon’s hands wander across the expanse of both of their bodies, taking in the muscles and dips that he couldn’t appreciate during their unexpected hookup.

Juyeon is in awe of the two of them, wrapped up in wiry muscle and body heat radiating off of them even under the harsh spray of the shower. He feels taken care of in a way that’s so intimate, his muscles relaxing beneath the water and the touch of Jaehyun and Jacob.

  
He kisses them both afterwards, towels wrapped around their bodies. With Jacob it’s sweet, soft lips slotting together in a gentle sigh. Jaehyun, there’s conflict, Juyeon nearly missing his mouth when he turns too eagerly into the kiss.

It is horribly them, and Juyeon wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to erin for looking this over and assuring me this isn't total trash. you keep me motivated!!
> 
> if this made ya scream please remember that comments and kudos are appreciated ♡
> 
>   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/joonyien)  
>    
>    
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)  
> 


End file.
